


There are no bargains between lion and men

by Tuometar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, FUCK whatever that was, Fix-It, M/M, Michael lives, Other, POV Michael (Supernatural), not 15x19 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuometar/pseuds/Tuometar
Summary: Michael is empty. Michael is angry.AKA the fix-it fic I wrote in rage right after watching 15x19
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 123





	There are no bargains between lion and men

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I messed some details but as I saw red by the end of the episode, I will not rewarch
> 
> To continue my title which is from "The Song of Achilles" by Madeline Miller, @Bucklemming:
> 
> I will kill you and eat you raw
> 
> ~~For legal reasons I am joking~~
> 
> Thanks, Anna and [@almostwritingdragon](https://almostwritingdragon.tumblr.com)for the beta!

There was a hole in Michael’s grace. He was sure of it. The place where Ada- where, where- it was all empty now. Michael could feel it. There was nothing. It had been sudden. Michael had felt a spike of divine power and then everything inside him had caved in on an emptiness as Michael was left alone.

Michael didn’t know where to go, how to be. He felt the world around him get emptier and emptier, but it was all nothing compared to the open chasm inside him. There was nothing left. His Fa-Chuck was ending things and taking everything with him. 

Michael went to a holy place, his holy place, dedicated to Chuck but it was one of his, an St. Michael’s. Michael had been to many places like this. He had wanted to know how humans viewed him. It had been humbling in a way, to see just how much the propaganda _he_ had constructed had worked. Chuck was revered, loved. Michael had wanted to burn it all down, so no human would have to be as blind as he had been, as fully betrayed. 

But now he was glad he had not. Because while an St. Michael’s was connected to Chuck, it was his. He could hide out, keep his presence low in a place where there were already traces of him. Chuck would not find him here. 

And so Michael was alone. Alone in his head, alone in his body. Alone in the world. Michael looked around in the church and saw all the delicate care that had been put into it, the ornate carvings, the sheer reverence that still echoed even though there were no longer people to give it. It had all been for a being that did not care. A being who, on a whim, had decided to kill them all. Michael did remember a time when he had been similar, just as indifferent towards humans, just as ignorant. He looked at the stained glass windows, so fragile, yet vibrant, and wondered what the church would have looked like if the Apocalypse had happened, how many people would have been left then. 

Michael dwelled on those people because he could not dwell on- he was _empty._

*

The Winchesters were alive. Chuck had done all this because of them. Ada- everyone was dead because Sam and Dean had once again refused to play along. Michael wanted to kill them, he still had the power, it would be easy to end them all, the brothers and the powerless nephilim. Michael looked at them, he wanted to scream until their ears bled, until these people were nothing but ash on the floor. 

But no, it was not their fault, it was not them who had ripped Ada-. It was all on Chuck. It was Chuck who had carved Michael open like this.To him, Ada- to Chuck everything but Sam and Dean had been barely an afterthought. 

So Michael would fight him, Michael would kill him. There was nothing else to be done. In the cold chasm inside him there was a spark and then a flame. Michael felt the burn of rage fill him. Michael was going to kill God. 

*

No matter how Michael tried he could not read the book. It would not open. It would not tell him how to end his Father. It would not tell him how to make his Father feel just as empty and helpless and small as Michael had felt in that moment as Ad-when the rapture had begun.

*

His father had brought _Lucifer_ back. He had chosen to come to Lucifer before him. Michael wondered if it should hurt him. But whatever shred of affection, whatever small drop of love he had had for his father, it had all turned to emptiness now. Michael had nothing but emptiness and anger. 

Michael did feel sorry for Lucifer. After everything Chuck had done to him, Lucifer had still gone back when called, when offered the lie of love from a being that had none. Lucifer had been born the favourite and that was how he defined himself, the favourite, the former favourite. He still cared about that. Michael could not but feel dread as he watched Lucifer betray them for Father. This could have- this would have been him if it weren’t for Ada-.

Michael knew better now, it didn’t matter who Chuck’s favorite was. 

There was no anger in Michael as he pushed the archangel blade into his own brother. He could only feel pity. Pity for Lucifer and pity for the person he had once been. 

As his brother died Michael could feel his power radiating in the room and getting immediately sucked, absorbed. He turned to look at the nephilim, who was not so powerless anymore. There was their chance. 

*

“So, anyone have any idea how to get to Chuck?” Dean Winchester broke the silence. There was no joy, no triumph in the words, Michael could see that all possibility of happiness had been carved out of him too, carved out of all of them. Chuck had made them all into beasts with nothing but hurt and rage inside them. Michael had been a beast before, but he had learned another way. He had been taught another way.

But he didn’t have it in himself to be anything else now. He was a beast and as such, he knew how to hunt, how to set a trap.

“I have an idea,” he said.

*

It was sad how fast his father accepted his apology, how quickly Chuck was willing to believe Michael would come back to him. How it didn’t seem at all odd to him that Michael would betray everything just to be the favorite again. It was sad to realize how Chuck truly saw him. 

*

The plan was working, Chuck was there to interrupt their “ritual”. Michael could not help but feel a tinge of savage triumph, he almost bared his teeth like a beast would. There was nothing to fill the emptiness inside him, but he would at least sink his claws and tear at the thing who had done this to him. 

But then Chuck turned to him. Turned to his son, his first creation, and after Michael had seemingly given everything for him, it still wasn’t enough. No matter what Michael would do it wasn’t enough. In Chuck’s eyes, Michael had stopped being devoted for a second, and that had been it. Michael was burned out of the world. The part of him that had just been tired, had been waiting for the anger to run out, was glad of it. Now he didn’t have to feel empty anymore. 

*

Michael came to laying in the scorch marks of his own death. He wasn’t empty.

“Ada-?” Michael choked on the word. But he didn’t need to say it, he could feel it. Like a salve to a wound, he could feel Adam’s soul in its place. Michael felt filled to the brim, he felt as if he could burst from joy.

 _Michael what happened? I felt something and then-_ Adam was confused and worried. 

_Everything is alright now, Adam._ Michael assured him. Everything felt too big for words. 

Michael looked up at the clear blue sky, seeing its beauty in a way no beast could. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will start writing my other ~~better~~ fix-it after next week so I will know just what kind of a mess I will be cleaning. Meanwhile, enjoy this spiel of my anger
> 
> If someone wants to come and be mad with me here is my [tumblr](https://tuometarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
